A Christmas story! Peace and Harmony (for once)
by narnias no.1fan
Summary: This is a Christmas story. Set in the beginning of series two it is Jana's first Christmas away from the wild pack. Enjoy and Merry Christmas. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas story! Peace and harmony (for once)

**_Authors note: I don't own any characters only the plot. Hope you enjoy._**

It was Jana's first Christmas away from the pack and she was spending it with the Smiths and of course Rhydian, Shannon and Tom only to decorate the Christmas tree and then the three friends would be going home to spend the rest of the day with their families. So they tried to spend as much time as they could together and having fun decorating the tree. Sometimes Jana would get carried away with the baubles and tinsel getting tied up and setting the rest of them into a fit of giggles.

"Oh shut up, can you now get me out of this?" Jana sighed exasperated.

Maddie giggled again and her and Shannon began to unravel the tinsel off of Jana. Eventually it was all off of her and they proceeded to decorate the tree.

Half an hour later the tree sparkled and shone with new light as they put the last bauble on the tree. Emma took the star out of the box

"Who should put the star on the tree this year?" Emma asked.

Everyone glanced at Jana.

"I think Jana should mam," Maddie smiled " I mean it's her first Christmas away from the wild pack and we don't know how long she'll be away from them."

"Good point Mads." Rhydian said

"Are you sure?" Jana asked

"Come on Jana it'll make you feel special and a part of all of us." Shannon encouraged.

Emma passed the star and Jana smiled as she walked slowly towards the glittering tree. Jana took one look at the tree's top and turned to look pleadingly at Tom and Rhydian who both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Alright but only because it's Christmas." Tom laughed

They picked up Jana and put her on their shoulders. Jana reached up and placed the star on the top of the beautiful tree. At that moment the house became more warming and happy.

Afterwards Rhydian, Shannon and Tom had to go to spend time with their families so hugs, goodbyes and merry Christmas' were said and done all round then the three friends left. Jana, Dan, Emma and Maddie spent the rest of the day together in peace and harmony. Merry Christmas.

_**Authors note: Thank you for reading and please review. Hope you liked it. Merry Christmas everyone. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas story! Peace and harmony (for once)

**_Authors note: I don't own any characters only the plot. Hope you enjoy._**

Jana was about to have her first real Christmas Dinner and not some animal, or scraps, like in the wild. Daniel Smith was cooking the dinner, with Emma helping, while Maddie and Jana watched Christmas films on T.V.

Dan announced that dinner was ready and they all sat around the table, which was carefully laid with place-mats in front of them, knives and forks either side of them and a cracker next to the drink. Jana stared delightedly at all the food on the table on the table, which she couldn't wait to try because her father, Alric didn't ever have christmas dinner or celebrate christmas whatsoever.

Dan and Emma put everything on Jana's plate just to try. Jana stared at her plate and as the others began to eat with knives and forks, Jana picked up a piece of turkey, put it in her mouth and ripped it apart with her teeth. Chewing noisily she swallowed and took another bite clearly loving turkey. Maddie, Dan and Emma stared at Jana who was picking the new found food with her fingers, stuffing it in her mouth and chewing very loudly.

"Jana, slow down." Maddie giggled softly.

Jana gave her a confused look obviously not realising what she meant. So she began eating again loudly to the displeasure of the other three. Soon Jana was finished while the others had barely started.

"Did you enjoy that Jana?" Emma asked humourously.

"Yes thank you." Jana nodded not understanding the sarcasm.

When they had all finished their food, crackers were pulled. Emma and Dan pulled a cracker. Maddie pulled her's with Jana.

"Did you enjoy your first christmas away from the pack, Jana?" Dan asked later.

"Yes it was fun especially trying the food," Jana said and they laughed "But thank you for having me with you."

Everyone smiled and at that moment it was a very merry christmas.

_**Authors note: Thank you for reading and please review. Hope yo**__**u liked it. Merry Christmas everyone. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas story! Peace and harmony (for once)

**_Authors note: I don't own any characters only the plot. Hope you enjoy. Contains Maddian.  
_**

Jana had enjoyed the rest of the day from decorating the tree, watching christmas films on the t.v and, of course her favourite part, eating christmas dinner. Now she almost reluctantly said goodbye to the Smiths and went back through to the depth of the forest to her caravan.

Maddie hugged her parents tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered

Maddie was so glad that they had got along with Jana it didn't happen very often and Jana seemed to have enjoyed it anyway. When Maddie went up to bed later she smiled to herself she was glad that Jana had enjoyed and it was hardly ever that she had seen the red-headed girl smile so widely ever.

Maddie had sat on the edge of her bed when she heard taps on her window. She got up and hurried to the window. She opened the curtains to see Rhydian and quickly opened te window.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked as he was crawling through the window.

"I brought you something" Rhydian smiled

"What is it?" Maddie asked hoping for the impossible which was mistletoe but it couldn't be could it?

"Close your eyes and you'll find out Mads" Rhydian replied still smiling mischievously. Maddie closed her eyes wishing and wishing for it to be mistletoe.

Rhydian watched as Maddie closed her eyes and he carefully dug into his pocket for his present. He hoped she would like it and wouldn't get offended but she was his best friend so she wouldn't get offended right? He held it in his right thumb and fore finger just above their heads. He took one of Maddie's hands in his left hand. Then he closed his own eyes slowly moving forward picturing Maddie's calm beautiful face in his mind. Suddenly much to his delight (and hers) his lips crashed into Maddie's and they both kissed slowly and softly aware of each other and delighted that they were kissing each other they both thought 'this is the best christmas ever'.

_**Authors note: Thank you for reading and please review. Hope yo**__**u liked it. Merry Christmas everyone. :) Thank you cathywolfmaddian for the encouraging reviews and the idea for this chapter thanks so so much.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

A Christmas story! Peace and harmony (for once)

**_Authors note: I don't own any characters only the plot. Hope you enjoy. Contains Maddian.  
_**

The next day, on boxing day, everyone came over. Jana, Rhydian, Shannon and Tom. Maddie couldn't wait to tell Shannon especially, what happened yesterday with Rhydian. She was so happy that he liked her back and all day they shared glances at each other , Shannon and Jana especially noticed the lovey-dovey looks between them as they sat on the sofa watching some old Christmas films.

For lunch Emma and Dan prepared sandwiches with the rest of the turkey from the day before. Everyone ate ravenously and were soon full.

Does anyone play games at Christmas? Which ones? Maybe a couple of board games? Well not these Wolfbloods. They decided the younger ones would play wrestling to keep them busy. They went into the garden. So firstly Maddie called out Rhydian to wrestle. They circled each other, watching each others movements. Suddenly as soon as she thought Rhydian was getting distracted Maddie pounced but at the last second Rhydian grabbed her, spun her around, then she was lying on the floor laughing. As she was staring at Rhydian's laughing face, he jumped on her and the pair of them wrestled on the ground. Eventually they lay next to each other breathlessly staring up at the clouds.

Shannon, Tom and Jana just stood laughing though Jana's laugh was a bit strained. Jana still had feelings for Rhydian, he had made her feel like she never had before, but they were smaller than before now that Jana had become much with all of them especially Maddie and now that Jana was in Maddie's pack she felt even closer and it seemed more vital that she stuck to the rules in case she was thrown out of this pack which she loved.

Jana and Rhydian wrestled but not with quite as much laughing as with Maddie and Rhydian. Shannon and Tom wrestled next but when they were both breathlessly lying on the grass, Jana, Rhydian and Maddie all shouted,

"Pile on!" and they jumped on Shannon and Tom all laughing and groaning.

_**Authors note: Thank you for reading and please review. Hope yo**__**u liked it. Merry Christmas everyone. :) Thanks to cathywolfmaddian and ilovebobbylockwood for the reviews thanks a lot and glad you're enjoying. :) x  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

A Christmas story! Peace and harmony (for once)

**_Authors note: I don't own any characters only the plot. Hope you enjoy. Contains Maddian and Rana ( Rhydian and Jana is there a ship name for them I'm not sure) Longest Chapter so far. Enjoy.  
_**

It was boxing day evening and Jana knew that if she wanted to find if Rhydian even liked her and if he didn't she knew she just had to forget about it. So when Maddie went to the bathroom Jana took the chance. She smoothed down her her red hair and asked,

"Rhydian, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Rhydian replied

They went just outside the door and Jana waited until she had gathered all of her courage until she finally sighed,

"Do you remember the fun times we had with the wild pack? The village you took me to, that was amazing" Jana smiled dreamily

"It also got me thrown out of the pack" Rhydian said bitterly

"I know and I'm sorry but can I give you a present maybe it'll cheer you up?" Jana replied her plan shaping itself.

"Yeah ok, thanks" Rhydian shrugged then smiled.

Jana turned around, digging in her pocket, she took a deep breath then turned back to face Rhydian.

**-Maddie's POV- **

I came back downstairs and went into the living room to only see Shannon and Tom on the sofa watching t.v. I have a suspicious feeling in my gut.

"Where's Jana and Rhydian?" I asked

Shannon and Tom shared a glance and Shannon stood up.I have a bad feeling about this.

"Um Mads, Jana's talking to Rhydian outside," Shannon put a hand on my shoulder "But their only talking it's ok"

Yeah right, I knew that Jana still had feelings for Rhydian and was obviously trying to get him to notice. I hurried to the door and opened it to a sight that made me gasp out loud.

**-Third person POV-**

Jana heard Maddie gasp and turned quickly around.

"What're you doing?" Maddie shouted angrily

"I had to know Maddie," Jana cried. She turned to Rhydian who was white as a sheet. "Well who do you like Rhydian?" "Who do you choose?"

"Yeah Rhydian." Maddie crossed her arms.

_**Authors note: Thank you for reading and please review. Hope yo**__**u liked it. Merry Christmas everyone. :) Well did you expect that? Probably. But there may be a twist if you like or a Maddian story is on the menu. Did you like it? Hope so. Thanks for all the reviews so far. :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

A Christmas story! Peace and harmony (for once)

**_Authors note: I don't own any characters only the plot. Hope you enjoy. Contains Maddian.  
_**

Rhydian stared between the two girls hardly believing his ears. They were asking him who he would choose.

"Oh come on" He groaned

"Rhydian you have to choose who is better? Who do you love?" Jana asked straining to keep in the wolf.

Rhydian looked at Maddie but she just raised her eyebrows at him waiting. He sighed. It wasn't fair why was it always him girls, especially his best friends, fought over.

"You can't be serious" Rhydian tried to get them to stop him choosing but it didn't work.

"Rhydian" Maddie shouted

"Alright Jana..." Rhydian began but stopped when Maddie ran back into the house.

"You chose me?" Jana asked bewildered but happy all the same.

"I haven't chosen anybody Jana. I just wanted to say something but you didn't let me speak. Jana I had a lot of fun when we were in the pack I'm sorry but you're just like a sister to me and you're my best friend and I'm glad for that." Rhydian said

He was about to go and find Maddie when the door opened an Shannon appeared looking very angry.

"Who do you think you are speaking to Maddie like that. You broke her heart." Shannon shouted

"Well I didn't mean to I haven't chosen anybody Shannon she didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence" Rhydian replied guiltily

Rhydian tried to get past her but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Shannon said quietly

"I need to talk to her Shan" Rhydian said pushing her out of the way.

He went up the stairs following her scent and he came to her room where he heard small sobs and gasps and Tom's soft voice trying to calm her. He sighed and knocked gently. Then he opened the door and walked in. Tom looked up and came over to Rhydian.

"I don't think it's a good idea mate" Tom whispered

Rhydian shook his head and closed the door behind Tom.

"Mads I didn't choose Jana. I told her that she was a sister to me and only my friend. I love you, Maddie Smith" Rhydian smiled

Maddie looked up and moved her hair that was stuck to her wet face.

"Really Rhydian?" She asked

"Really" Rhydian sat on the bed next to her. He reached over to put a hand on her cheek. This time he didn't need mistletoe. They both got closer and Maddie put her hand on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes. Suddenly their lips crashed together and their hearts fluttered with love and excitement.

_**Authors note: Thank you for reading and please review. Hope yo**__**u liked it. Merry Christmas everyone. :)This is the last chapter I'm afraid although if you like I could do a story for Jana's first New years eve as a sequel. Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far. :)  
**_


End file.
